Tribes Troubles , Clans Ambitions
by simonb.luvswarriors
Summary: Sharptooth is killing more now than ever , the clans are on the move and headed to a secret destination to destroy all life and take over . Fire is a perv and mates with everyone , JK XD Suk at summaries please just read it review and enjoy


MY VERSION OF A WARRIORS TRIBE CAT STORY , and what really happened when the clans had to move . sD

Also this is a mix of all different time period , tribe cats :3

Oh and the tribe cats and clan cats have never met.

TRIBE

Brook sat in the cave , he muzzle pressed into Crags shoulder , he softly licked the rounded area between her paper thin ears ,

"It'll be alright," he murmured softly , as he heard small whimpering sound emit from Brook

"It it killed Talon ," she squeaked , tears now streaming down her cheeks ,

"Brook ! " Sheer cied and raised to her side , "Are are you alright I heard about ..." he trailed off and watched her , Brook removed her muzzle from Crag and got up she leaned into Sheer ,

"Fine," she whispered,"Just just need to get some rest ," she meowed with a light nod

"I'll come with ,"Sheer meowed and followed her into the sleeping cave , he curled around her and stroked her back , his heart ached as he heard her soft sobs

"P-promise me something ? " Brook meowed weakly

"Anything,"Sheer replied softly

"Never let that happen to you " Brook whispered her muzzle collapsed into his soft brown tabby fur ,

"Brook , you know ... I promise ," he whispered , though he regretted it , tomorrow at dawn he would be sent off with Jag , Rock , and Bird to hunt the creature .

"Thank you ," Brook meowed her voice muffled .

The two snuggled into each other and drifted off into the dark world of sleep .

MORNING TIME .

Brook Where Small Fish Swim , woke with a gasp , her oculars grew wide ,"Sheer!" she cried and glanced next to her , the place was empty , she raced into the main cave and trotted over to Crag

"S-S-hear?" she choked

"He left at Dawn , they they were supposed to be back by now , we are sending out a search patrol ," Crag tried to reassure her

"I demand to be on it ! " Brook screeched angrily

"Its not safe Br-

"I don't care ! " Brook yelled cutting him off ,"Im joining you ," she meowed her voice flat now like it was a order

"Fine , Night ,Wing,Gray,Brook lets go ," he meowed and left the cave , immediately the sun light poured on to him but , his pelt was already caked in sticky dry gray mud ,"They said the would take the route around the tree rock ," Crag meowed and headed up the narrow passage that way

"But all beyond that is steeper rock , skinny passages , crumbly rocks , and abandoned caves ," muttered Brook

"Exactly , abandoned cave , the perfect place for it to hide ," Crag meowed the sun got lower and lower in the sky until the finally reached , Brook sniffed the air but before she could speak a loud screeck came

"RUNN! " all the search patrol cats looked up to panting Jag

"Where are the others ?" cried Brook

"The found hiding -

The most hideus massive creature appeared , he pushed Jag right off the edge , Brook let out a shrill shriek , the creature had its gaze set on new prey , Sheer heard Brook screamed from his hiding place and raced towards the creature . . .

CLAN TIME

All the clan cats were resting in a woody place , it was nice but these evil cats had there eyes set on something else . From the group of sleeping cats leopardstar and firestar woke , the wandered off into the woods together .

"This isn't good,"Firestar meowed

"I know , once we get there we will have to seperate and hate each other again ," whimpered Leo

"StarClan wouldn't like this ,"Fire meowed angrily , Leo approached him slowly , she fluttered her eye lids

"StarClan doesn't watch us here ," she purred seductively , her tail flashed before his eyes , his heart rate went on a race , he blushed

"You know you wanna do it ," Leo added with a wink

"We should get back ,"Fire meowed he turned and race back to the group of resting cats

"What a ..." Leo raced after him

SORRY CHAPTER ONE IS SO SHORT , IM BUSY , PLEASE REVIEW ONLY THING THAT WILL KEEP THIS STORY GOING .


End file.
